


Something Valuable

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wizard, famous burglar from Camelot, stole something important from Arthur Pendragon. He is ready to give anything to have that thing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NIGHTMARE BEFORE HALLOWEEN MEME @ my LJ  
> Written for Candream  
> Prompt: Trick or Treat

When Arthur entered his bedroom, he saw the black figure kneeling at his open window; a burglar. A look at his night table told him the man just stole the necklace of pearls he wanted to offer Morgana for her wedding.  
— Oh no! No, no, no!

*

Arthur knew it was ridiculous to run after Wizard, the famous burglar of Camelot, the one who always leaves a card after his visits telling “Trick or Treat!” He was stealing from the wealthy to give to poor people. Arthur wouldn’t mind the whole idea if it wasn’t for the necklace the man just stole from him that he had to get the back.  
— Wait! He cried, looking at the Wizard jumping from branch to branch, happy to see that the years he played football at university had paid. Please! Give that necklace back to me! It is important! It was my mother’s! I can’t replace it! Please!  
Arthur didn’t know why he was telling all of that to the criminal but he had to try something, anything. Surprisingly, the burglar stopped running and looked at him through his mask.  
— Tell me, whispered the Wizard, tell me what that luxury object means to you and I might give it back.  
Arthur frowned. He doesn’t talk about his mother, not ever. It is still too painful.  
— My mother, he began, biting his lips and casting his eyes down, she died giving birth to me. I got nothing left from her, only this expensive necklace my father refused to sell because he belonged to her family. Obviously, I can’t wear it but I want to offer it to my sister Morgana. Tomorrow is her wedding day and I want her to be happy. I want her to know that I never hated her, not even when her mother replaced mine in my father’s heart. I don’t hold a grudge against her because her mother had been my father’s mistress even before my mum died. I have to let her know.  
Arthur really didn’t know why he is telling that to this criminal, a criminal that was now standing not so far from him. From where he stood now, he could see that he was barely taller than him, really slender and had the most beautiful blue eyes he ever saw.  
— Don’t you think that words would mean more to her than any piece of jewelry? He asked him, gently playing with the pearls between his gloved fingers.  
— I… Arthur wasn’t able to talk about that.  
— Ok, said the burglar, I’m ready to give that necklace back to you but on one condition. You have to give me another treat with the same value.  
Arthur frowned once again. The guy was really strange.  
— I could swear to give you anything you want, he answered, but I do not have anything else that is so valuable. At least to me.  
The wizard smiled. A pure genuine smile.  
— I was mistaken about you, he confessed, coming to stand a few centimeters from him and Arthur was now thinking about trying to take what's his by force.  
When the Wizard kissed him, Arthur was taken aback.  
— What the fuck?!  
— Make it worthy my magnanimity, gorgeous.  
When the burglar kissed him again, Arthur kissed back. He may not know what was happening but he did know how to make a lover happy. The Wizard sweetly whimpered against his lips, one hand coming to rest in his hair, gently brushing the nape of his neck. That was surprisingly nice.  
The other hand, light as the wind, came to rest in the back pocket of his jean, groping his ass, fondly caressing him and leaving the necklace entrapped there.  
— ‘Til next time, Arthur Pendragon, he whispered against his lips and ran away.  
Arthur knew he was doomed when he surprised himself hoping to see once again that shadow at his window! Damn that Wizard!


End file.
